


Aftermath of a Blessing

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Considering I know they have an ao3 account, Edit: Thought I'd finally add who this is for, Gen, Negative Thoughts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: After the Trial of Leviathan, Prompto rushes off to search for Noctis and Luna. What he finds makes him wish he had arrived sooner.(Set at the end of chapter 9)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaciopara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaciopara/gifts).



> This fic was written based on this comic (http://jaciopara.tumblr.com/post/155464849227/im-full-of-angst-and-headcanons-rn-so-prepare-for) by jaciopara with permission.  
> You can also find it on my personal tumblr blog here: http://redpandaaprince.tumblr.com/post/158329613257/aftermath-of-a-blessing
> 
> There are two parts separated by a horizontal line and I recommend reading part 1 while listening to Luna’s theme and part 2 while listening to Tenebrae theme for extra feels.
> 
> This fic is filled with a lot of angst and SPOILERS if you haven’t finished the game.

Not long after The Hydrean’s last attack began to fall – calling upon a wall of water encasing herself, Noctis and Luna – Prompto ran as fast as he could to search for his best friend and the Oracle, leaving Gladio to tend to Ignis’ wounds. Hopping onto the Niff vehicle that came in handy to get Noct closer to the goddess, Prompto navigated around the ruins of Altissia, sticking as low as he could so he wouldn’t miss them.

He stopped at the bottom of Leviathan’s altar, sensing the last dregs of unfamiliar magic. Ignoring his wounds, Prompto leaped off the machine and belted it up the steps, hoping that both Noctis and Lunafreya were safe. He called out to his best friend as his panicked gaze tore through the area’s remains.

 **“NOCT!!?”** The name tore itself through his lungs and mouth. The more time spent with Noctis not in his sights, the more anxiety bubbled up inside the blond. Hearing no response, his stomach began to twist and turn as the anxiety grew, taking a hold of his guts and pulling them around like he was some science experiment.

 _‘Okay, Prompto… let’s not go down that road,’_ he thought to himself. He would need to take his medicine once he returned to the other two members of their group so his stomach would finally _settle_. Unable to stop his eyes from tearing up with worry, he decided he would call out again and if he got no response, he would leave.

 

**“NOCT--!”**

 

Prompto froze completely as the tears fell and the sight in front of him burned itself into his mind. Noctis lay unconscious, covered in gashes, scrapes and bruises, and Luna lay beside him, as if she had been cradling hi head in her lap before passing out herself and falling to her side. _No movement came from either of them, their bodies still as stone._

 **“OH- OH GOD-“** Once the _boy_ had finally broken out of his stupor, he rushed towards the two, shaking them with trembling hands, brokenly begging them to wake up. Luna was unresponsive, none of her muscles even tensing. Not even a breath. **”N-no… Lady Lunafreya… You can’t be dead… Noctis _needs_ you…”** Not even put off by the low hissing sound as Luna’s body slowly disintegrated into an orange glow, Prompto gently rolled her over, immediately spotting the stab wound in her stomach and the dark blood staining her pure dress. He tore his gaze away from the wound and stared at her face. Despite the lines of concern (most likely for Noctis) she seemed at peace.

Thinking of Noctis, Prompto slowly turned to face him, tears dripping down his face at considerable speed. He ran a shaky hand through the dark locks of hair. Why wasn’t Noctis disintegrating too? Not that Prompto didn’t want to bury his friend, but he found it curious. Could it be because his magic was different to Luna’s? Could it be she was considered holy and worthy but him not? Carefully, Prompto lifted Noctis’ upper body and cradled him tightly to his chest. With Noctis at such close proximity, Prompto buried his face in the damp, dark hair of his late best friend and sobbed quietly, mourning the loss of both royals.

Prompto gingerly rocked back and forth with Noctis still held protectively in his arms. He was ignoring the pains in his stomach, the one in his heart being much more painful than the former could ever be. Did Noctis ever understand how much he meant to Prompto? Did he even _know_?! He smoothed out the dark locks before placing the lower half of his face back into them, not even flinching as the tips tickled his nose.

He turned slightly to allow himself to gaze once again at Lunafreya’s body, quietly apologising to her as well, but also thanking her for spurring him on to become friends with Noctis. There, now his conscience was partly cleared.

A soft groan reached Prompto’s ears and his head snapped down to face Noctis. The latter hadn’t even moved. Prompto thought he must have been going crazy until he heard the groan again and saw Noctis’ chest rise as he sucked in a breath. Oh gods. OH GODS. NOCT WAS ALIVE!

 

**”Don’t worry buddy, I’ve got you!”**

 

* * *

 

Prompto sat silently by Noctis’ bedside, watching over him with his head supported by his hand. He didn’t tell the others the truth of what he discovered, saying he arrived just as Luna’s body had toppled into the deep waters and there was nothing he could do to save her. He refused to leave Noctis’ side, feeling guilty about not arriving in time. Gladio reluctantly left with Ignis to look after his wounds after the youngest’s persistence that he would be okay alone. He hadn’t slept despite the exhaustion, and the bags forming under his eyes indicated that he needed sleep and soon.

Lost in thought, Prompto helplessly watched Noctis as the still unconscious prince breathed heavily in his sleep, face red with fever and skin sticky with sweat. Only the gods knew what he had gone through during Leviathan’s trial. Both boys had pads of gauze taped to their smaller gashes, with only Noctis being was covered in bandages and lying in bed with the covers drawn up to his chin to keep him warm. Despite the warmth of the covers, Noctis’ body trembled as tears escaped his closed eyes.

 **“Lu-Luna…”** Noctis cried out brokenly in his sleep. Prompto’s worried gaze moved over to watch him, seeing that he was still asleep. His dreams must have been torturing him… The prince whimpered quietly as soft pants escaped through his slightly open mouth.

 

**”Noctis…”**

 

The guilt was eating away at him. If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he wasn’t such a terrible friend. If he had’ve been quicker, could he have saved Ignis, Noctis _and_ Luna? An apology escaped his lips in a quiet whisper. _”I’m sorry…”_

 

_Why did he have to be useless Niflheim scum?!_

 

Prompto fought to contain his own sobs as he reached for Noctis’ cheek, wiping away his tears with extreme care as the _young_ prince whimpered softly yet again. His own tears fell and he made no move to wipe them away. The tears he _had_ wiped away from Noctis’ face had only been replaced, so it was only fitting that he not wipe away his own. He deserved to share in his best friend’s pain whatever way he could.

Heart clenching, Prompto stared at his best friend as he sat up straighter. Noctis was sobbing softly and trembling in his sleep. The blond wanted it all to stop. He wanted his happy, mischievous best friend back. He wanted the prince who slept a lot and won him cool things from the arcade. He wanted ~~to go back home~~ to go back to Insomnia. To travel in time to when they were happy and nothing could touch them. He wanted his friends to be happy.

Instead they were stuck in the present. Niflheim was hunting them, probably tracking them through the damn barcode on his wrist he kept trying to scratch off. Insomnia had fallen, and the whole of Eos was now under Imperial control. Leviathan destroyed the entirety of Altissia, leaving behind expensive damage. Luna was dead, killed by whoever had stabbed her. Ignis was blind, he couldn’t open his eyes and he saw no light from beneath his eyelids. Gladio’s mood had dropped, the likely cause being stress so Prompto tried to avoid him as much as possible, after all, he only stressed everyone out, didn’t he? And Noctis…

Noctis had almost _died_ and was still unconscious _hours_ after his battle with Leviathan. Prompto hoped- no, _prayed to the Six_ that Noctis would wake up soon. He didn’t need any more of this. He was breaking internally and had to be strong for the others. They mattered more than him. They deserved true happiness more than he ever would. All he needed was… for Noctis to wake up… and never leave him again.

Stroking his hand gently across dark locks, Prompto let out a shaky breath as the tears continued down his face. He needed to hear Noctis being happy again. Genuinely. Though he supposed that if he hadn’t have gotten to Noctis when he did, his best friend probably would have died in his arms. Maybe he _was_ useful for something. Maybe later he could go out and take some pictures to show Noctis after he wakes up. Or maybe he could go and get him some flowers so the window didn’t have to be left open all the time. Glancing back at his best friend, Prompto sighed.

 

**”Just… wake up soon, buddy…”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, I would recommend reading my other fic Beautiful Sadness if you haven't already.


End file.
